


I Can't Tell You

by LazySintastic13 (EmeraldWriter)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fontcest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWriter/pseuds/LazySintastic13
Summary: This wasn’t the first time they had this dispute. Wasn’t the first time he’d kept secrets. And time and time again, he’d kept them from his brother.





	I Can't Tell You

**Author's Note:**

> Fontcest (my first time folks. Be gentle. XD)

This wasn’t the first time they had this dispute. Wasn’t the first time he’d kept secrets. And time and time again, he’d kept them from his brother.

But he had to … He promised he would.

“Sans, brother,  _please—”_

_“No!”_

The tall skeleton didn’t even flinch when Sans threw a bone that grazed his cheek. That only incited more of Sans’ ire.

“Why?” The desperation in his brother’s voice made Papyrus wince.  _“Why won’t you tell me?”_

They’ve been at this for hours. The bags beneath their sockets were so dark, they both needed sleep.

“I want to,” Papyrus started. Swallowing a lump down his throat. “So badly…but I can’t tell you.”

Because he  _promised_.

And if it meant keeping Sans safe, even if their relationship starts to crack, even if they become estranged, even if they … even if Sans looked at him with hate, despair, betrayal, abandonment—broken …

It was the price he’d pay.

* * *

_“Paps … I’m so tired.”_

_“S-Sans, please. Y-You’ll be fine.”_

_But Sans only looked at him blankly, an empty smile adorning his face. It made Papyrus become filled with hate and sorrow. He didn’t want to see his brother like this. Not like_ this.

_“Promise me Paps,” Papyrus hated how steady Sans’ voice was. “Promise that … you won’t tell me anything about this. Of what happened here. What will happen to us. I … don’t want to know.” The tears pricked in Sans’ eyes, and Papyrus could only hold him tight. Even when it felt like Sans was becoming lighter and lighter in his arms. He refused to see what’s happening anywhere else, focusing on his brother’s face._

_“Please … spare me from knowing … No matter what, promise you won’t tell me anything after the next RESET.”_

_Hearing that … how could Papyrus refuse? “I …_ promise _, Sans.” His breath hitched, the panic rising like a volcano about to erupt as Sans began to fade in his arms. His bones rattled even as he stayed still, unable to believe it all. Unable to believe that it was happening right before his eyes._

_All he could do was curl his body uncomfortably, and gaze into Sans’ fading eye lights blearily. “I … will protect you. And no matter what … I won’t say a word about it … I promise.”_

_For a moment, he saw joy and gratitude in Sans’ eyes before it all completely faded._

* * *

And as Papyrus stared at his heartbroken brother, sobbing on the floor, he could only curl his fists tightly.

He  _promised_.

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing this ship, and probs last? lol  
> it was a fun drabble tho. X3


End file.
